Maybe
by The Dreamer of the Words
Summary: Soon will be their anniversary and Joan is a bit worried. What is Francis planning?


It was normal for Francis to shut himself in his study a few hours when he was composing something relatively complex, but two whole days was an excess. He went out to eat and when he was going to bed, but Joan had noticed that one or two hours after, he rose and turned to lock. The French began to worry, what would have engrossed her husband for so long?

One of the times she wonder about what was happening, during a breakfast (The man only came out for breakfast), the conversation went something like this:

-Francis, why are you taking so much time locked in the studio?

-Is nothing, I'm just working on something- and man kept eating, ignoring the stares of Juana. That was the only time he had said something understandable, because even when he was down to breakfast, he took it as fast as he could.

To close with a flourish, he seemed not remember there was just missing a day to their fifth anniversary. She would have gladly thrown the holy door of the study, if it had not been for a spell Saint-Germain stood over the door. She was worried.

Still, she kept hope that Francis end his isolation to celebrate five years and that he explain his behavior. She also hoped not to have to pass that one dinner.

-.

No. He would not leave her alone and less for so long, but the reason was that he wanted to give something. He wanted it to be special. Francis clearly was a good musician, and why not give her that in which he was expert. Music. But that song had to be therefore exceptional. More than any other of his compositions. And the more it was worth it to be, for he had spent much time, that he could have well spent with her, in that melody.

In the middle of the night before the anniversary, it was finally complete. At last he could sleep a few hours in the right place.

-.

And the day had finally arrived. Joan woke up feeling a warm presence beside her. It was the first time in days. " Happy Anniversary Jeanne" she heard whispered.

-Happy anniversary, Francis –she replied turning around to face him- I thought you'd forget. -

- How could I?

- Your study seems more interesting

- I prepare something. I´ll show you at dinner ...

So then the day began with the usual routine. A leisurely breakfast. Joan went on the market for ingredients for the special dinner that was to prepare and Francis went to fetch his representative and excuse his absence.

Since Joan returned home she stared to prepare some crepes. She had learned the recipe several years ago, but still loved to cook and eat them. They were going to eat at the little garden in theback. Francis pulled a tablecloth and dishes. Accommodating all. He took a bottle of red wine (with a century of aging) and poured it into two glasses. Joan finished cooking and served the crepes in the plates.

- Do you know? This is delicious -. Said the count.

- I know, I cooked it- replied Joan happy -. Already going to tell me what you were doing?

-yeah, just let me get something -. Saint-Germain proceeded to enter the house for an instrument. He returned a few minutes later

- A guitar?r - I ask the French

- Affirmative. An acoustic guitar. I would have preferred to play the violin or a piano, but I cannot get the piano out and I cannot sing with violin-and thereafter made a move to start singing:

_Have I told you? Have I remind you?_

_How much I love you_

_In other words let me explain it_

_Dear, my life would be senseless without you_

_You have saved my live in many ways ..._

The song continued that way for a few more minutes. The chords the Count played wove a beautiful melody. At the end of the song yet both seemed a little preoccupied with the song.

- What do you think? - wondered Francis. Instead of receiving an answer in words what he got was an excited kiss on the lips that was well matched.

- It's beautiful, -said the warrior with arms around Francis.

- Compensates how much I late? -

-Almost, but no. Maybe ...-and then he bowed again to kiss her. "Maybe this yes" she thought at the end.

-.-.-

**A/N: **I am not a poet,just imagine a beautiful song. I know this is pure fluff,but still, I hope you have enjoyed. Leave reviews :)


End file.
